falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Overseas Territory of Port Collinger
The Territory of Port Collinger is a relatively small overseas territory on Helkar Island, right above and next to Osten Helkar. It is under the Viscouncy of the Hess Family, currently ruled by the Viscount Hess II. History of the Territory The territory has a long and interesting history, dating from 100BER. The earliest recorded writing found in the territory dates to about 100 years before the Earth Revolution, detailing the accounts of King Amdele IV, who was king of a small kingdom ruling the entire Helkar Islandreferred to as "Gelsdonmere" but apparently fell during the later Revolution. For some 70 years, nothing is found to have been recorded, but some writing appear in about 86AER, regarding the Kingdom of old, and supposed Heirs of Kingdom, however no writings appear indicating what became of the Kingdom exactly, or the line of the king mentioned from 100BER. In 115AER, roughly during the time of the wars in Falleentium, there are depictions of a massive war on the island, and later references call it the 'War of the High Republic', and it seems to have been a large war of five or so factions all warring in support of 5 members of the Republican Council. This body seems to have taken control of the island from 90AER through 115, but lost its power when people began to arrive from western nations, bringing once more the ideal of a King, and the Councilmen began a secret war against each other vying for the power. By 120AER, it was revealed that a man named Carlos Adrigo had gained the upper hand, and declared himself king. However, indications suggest that despite his coronation, and subsequent land gains under his control, the war continued for almost 50 years, with other members of the old Council banding together at times, and fighting on against the King. However, Adrigo outlived the other members of the Council, with the last one(and inheritor of all forces of the rest) dying in 169AER, and Adrigo himself passing on in 171AER. The line descended of Adrigo would rule their kingdom, now named the Kingdom of Helkaria, for some 250 years, until 415AER. In all these years, many aspects of the Kingdom are well documented, including daily life throughout the Golden Era of the kingdom. In 415AER, the last king, King Pedro Manuel Adrigo VII, died at the age of 27, without any heirs. Previous laws had ensured that only a descendent of Carlos Adrigo could inherit, and the father of Pedro, Carlos Adrigo XXI, had killed all potential heirs, leaving the Legitimized Bastard son Pedro sure to inherit. But, with his death, the kingdom fell to ruin, with only minor nobles ruling their lands until in 450AER, a large plague ran through the lands killing off many. In 483AER, after some three decades of chaos, fear, death, and terror, the Falleen Fleet arrived(although the islands that would later become the Falleen Colonies was scouted shortly before by Harald Anderson) and began to set up outposts. By 485AER, an official territory was set up under Admiral Hendrik Gosden, one of the commanders on the fleet. After some 14 years, he died, and Maj. Gen. Leopold Hess I become Governor. He served through many of the Territory's most difficult and prosperous times, including the fights for independence, the Vazii war, and later issues with the Antarian Dominion. In 519AER, Hess died of a stroke, and his son, Leopold Hess II inherited the territory. In 548AER, an Act By Parliament changed the name to be Imperial Overseas Territory of Port Collinger, and established a legal Legislative Body in the former Colony. Natural Resources The Territory has a great many natural resources, including Lumber in the forests, oil under the Sea, and Minerals in the land. It also has a very good climate to grow food, and farm, and has a large agricultural base, as well as having a large Industrial base, one of the biggest in the territories. Main natural resources are: *''Gold'' *''Silver'' *''Silicon'' *''Nickel'' *''Iron'' *''Copper'' *''Zinc'' *''Oil'' *''Agricultural yields'' *''Lumber'' The Territory also produces a great many things, mostly in the Manufactured goods section, including Ships, weapons, refined oil, Planes, cars, and Machinery. Lumber is also made into household goods, and other carpentry materials. Other items are shipped out or used wholesale, and are not made into other things, at least not in the Territory. Cultural The Territory has a unique culture, being mainly Helkarish, alongside Osten Helkar. This, combined with the isolation, has given rise to unique celebrations, as The Midsummer Festival of Family, focused on the importance of family life, and the ancestors who have gone before, The Giving Day, a day in mid-Winter in which people give gifts to one-another, something purportedly coming from the Christian "Christmas" celebration, as the Giving Day tradition has existed since long before the Earth Revolution, when it is assumed the populace had more contact to these Christian nations. Also, there is the Day of the Four, a Faith of the Four holiday, which worships he Four Gods that govern Falleen Life, and the Empire's religious side. Finally, Governor's Day is a relatively new day to celebrate the life of Leopold Hess I, the beloved First Governor of Port Collinger. Economical The local economy is highly dependent on the natural resources of the territory. Oil, Gas, Minerals, and Lumber form the primary resources, with Logging and Mining forming the true backbone of the Economy, with almost 1/3rd of all jobs being in a company dealing directly in these matter. Drilling operations form the next largest, with 1/6th of the economy. Agriculture too forms 1/6th, primarily in the northeastern and western sections, as the southern portion of the territory is unsuitable, due to it being the Highlandssame area where the Logging and Mining operations are major. Oil operations primarily are off-shore, in the large Henderson Bay, and in the Southern Ocean, pumping to refineries on-shore near the former city of Dumerston, now a largely industrial zone, after the disastrous combat during the PC War. Much materials produced or manufactured in the region are exported to foreign countries, with few company's dealing with merchants on the Mainland, due to issues in the early 500s with the FCC. In the region, they are only the third ranked territory, out of 5, placing just about equal, or slightly ahead of Port Mecoo, but behind Port Anderson, a much larger and older Territory, and Osten Helkar, the most indus trial territory, though the gap is dropping. Port Katharina has always placed last in all fields. Political Much of the political climate is determined by the Mainland, though the territory is distinctly a "centre-right" affiliation, identifying strongly with the Collinger Centre Party, the Falleen Peoples Party, and the Imperial Unification Party. The leadership found in the Hess Family, who have governed/ruled the territory since 501AER, are very Centre-Right supporters, though have been notably Conservative in political Careers. The territory has a history of being more or less "go with the flow", and have never been particularly active in revolts during the Statehood crisis during the early 500s, and during varying protests Nation-wide. The only major Political Changes came with the Souecan Legislative Assembly, when they took a rather leading role, and during the Dominionship with the Antarian Dominion, when they were a large state, however, still playing second fiddle to Osten Helkar in politics, as they had before. In 548AER, the ''Colonial Constitutional Reform Act of 548AER ''mandated a Legislative body to be formed. The Port Collinger Territorial Legislature was formed, with the Territorial Council of Port Collinger being its sole Chamber. Elections in 549AER resulted in Gustav Perria being elected as the 1st President of the Council, and the Legislative leader of the Territory. After a 5-Year Term, the Elections in 555AER resulted in William Cohen, leader of the Liberals and the Left-Wing coalition they formed, being elected as the 2nd President of the Council, and Territorial Chancellor. In 565AER, Mr. Cohen resigned party leadership, and Mr. Peter Shumlin lead the Liberals to another victory, becoming the 3rd Territorial Chancellor. Military Presence The location of Port Collinger is often strategically important for control of the Southern Ocean, as well as a staging area for action in the Nilria Sea. As such, many military units are based in and around the area. The Imperial 3rd Fleet operates throughout the Southern Territories, and the Imperial 6th Army is based in Port Collinger. In addition, the 12th Fighter Wing, 3rd Bomber Wing, the 3rd Experimental Jet Aircraft Wing, and the 2nd Parachute Brigade are based here. Finally, the Port Collinger National Guard is based in the Territory. Geographical and Climatological The Territory has an interesting Geographical shape, being on the Western side of the Helkar Island, cut nearly in half by the large Henderson Bay. On the eastern side, is the capital, Port Collinger City, while nearly directly across is Caladonia, the other major city in the territory. About 10mi south of the Southern tip of the Bay, lies Haister, in the Haister Gap, a large, long valley forming the most direct access into the Highlands, and being a major economical center due to it being the only valley able to handle massive movements by rail in and out of the Highlands. The Highlands form the major southern portion of the territory, while either side of the Bay being lowland fields perfect for farming and ranching, as well as the territories major industrial zones. Throughout the Highlands, there are damns built to provide the majority of the territories electricity, as well as control water to avoid flooding in the lowlands, and provide water during droughts to the farms in the lowlands. Climatologically, the Helkar Island is interesting, being a fairly warm region, of a tropical-temperate region, fairly near to the southern regions. Rain is a common weather type, though the average weather is sunny. Winters are cold and snowy on average, though rainy days in the early and late winter are common. Springtime is muddy, but short, rapidly becoming a warm summer, with common tropical storms, perfect for growing seasons. Autumn is chilly late, but warm and summer-like early in the season, providing a nice time to continue growing, before harvest time during the milder months near the end. Vazii soldiers in Caladonia forests..jpg|Helkarish Rebels around Caladonia. 19th Battalion helping casualties..jpg|Outfit of the 19th Medical Battalion in action. 2SCC outside dumerston..jpg|Soldiers in the 2SCC outside Dumerston. Mines.jpg|Gold Mine in port Collinger. Mines2.jpg|Interior of Gold Mine. Leo.jpg|Adm. Leopold Hess I, Governor of Port Collinger. 1862 small fullsize.jpg|Small train depot in Rural highlands Th8QO9LU1M.jpg|Native workers rest in the Sun ThABTL4818.jpg|Farm Hands working on a plantation ThYJXXZPXU.jpg|Logging in the highlands Sydney 1900.jpg|Freighter at the Caladonia docks Th6A49M3EC.jpg|Docks at New Corrintin ThGTTTZZ8X.jpg|Caladonia Point Shipyards ThH0G38DAO.jpg|Western dockyards in Port Collinger City ThT09UGDSE.jpg|City of New Corrintin Category:Colonies and Possessions Category:The World of HDFRF